Over the years there have been many variations of decorative lighting systems using a multiple of figurines. Usually these figurines are designed to represent a specific holiday such as Christmas or Halloween. The figurines are generally made of plastic and may include a set of electric lights. Some examples are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,501 issued to Katz discloses a decorative lighting system comprising of hollow plastic figures that includes electrical couplers and electrical fittings to insert and attach light bulbs to the interior of the figure, whereby illumination is accomplished via light transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,132 issued to Miller discloses a decorative light supporting structure that has the shape of a Christmas wreath or candy cane. The overall structure consists of a plurality of component members having light routing protrusions for wrapping a string of lights around the outside of the structure. The string of lights are to be routed back and forth between the light routing elements and are closely wound to depict the holiday item by shape and volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,580 issued to Allen discloses an illuminated hollow decorative ornament to be used as a source of diffused light when the light bulb is placed within the ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,506 issued to Koleno discloses an all occasion light system, which provides electrically connected base members designed to insert a multiple of light bulbs along an electric cord. The electric cord, base members, and light bulbs are to be permanently installed to the home or the like. Ornaments designed to attach to the base members may be substituted with alternate ornaments designed for different holiday occasions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,915 issued to Malinowski discloses a decorative light string set consisting of permanently connected hollow plastic ornaments. The light bulbs are inserted and held in position by a predetermined shaped neck opening on the ornaments and thereby are illuminated internally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,938 issued to Kinderman discloses a frame member for suspending a plurality of sockets and light bulbs along an electric cord. Attached to the light bulb sockets are ornaments bearing the shape of realistic looking icicles.
Due to the popularity of xe2x80x9ciciclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccurtain lightsxe2x80x9d that are used for outdoor holiday decorating, particularly during the Christmas season, it is the goal of this invention to offer the homeowner another decorating option using their own existing light sets. Typically, multiple strings of these icicle lights are connected together and are hung along gutters and rooflines across the front of the home. Generally all of the bulbs used are clear. When illuminated, the overall effect is a simulation of glistening icicles. Icicle light sets that are designed for outdoor use are all weather approved and must meet certain safety standards. The invention described herein is a striped candy cane shaped ornament, formed of plastic, which includes a multiple of holes, spaced evenly along its length. The purpose of these holes is to accept the light bulbs of a downward strand from the icicle light set. It is recommended that the longest strand, containing the most bulbs be used. The bulbs enter in from the back and protrude beyond the face of the ornament. Clear bulbs are to be inserted in holes exiting on white stripes. Red bulbs will be substituted for clear bulbs when they are to be inserted in holes exiting on red stripes. Simple wire ties are used to secure the wires and bulbs to the candy cane. The homeowner is enabled to incorporate illuminated candy canes at various points along the entire roofline, giving new and exciting holiday appeal to the home.